1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical switches and more particularly to a wall mounted light switch with a movable flat plate decorative cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Wall switches and their cover plates are available in a range of sizes, types and designs. Typically switches are mounted onto walls for easy access by those using electrically powered devices. Such mounting is achieved by running power lines to utility boxes mounted to wall structure adjacent to the wall surface. Such boxes are then available for receiving electric switches, typically of the toggle type, whereby the switches are mechanically mounted to the box and wired to the power lines. The switch and utility box with its wires, are then covered by a wall mounted cover plate. Such plates typically have a slot which receives a toggle bat from the switch so that the switch may be actuated manually. Many variations exist on this typical switch mounting approach. For instance, the switch may be of the dimmer type which is actuated by either rotation, push-pull or sliding action of a control protruding outwardly from the cover plate. A major drawback of the prior art approach is that the cover plate, which is continuously manually handled is subject to dirt and grime and is particularly difficult to clean since the switch control protrudes through the cover plate so that a simple wiping of the cover plate is not effective. Further, the outwardly protruding switch control is easily bumped and potentially broken when mounting in close quarters such as a narrow hallway or closet.
The prior art teaches the use of electric wall mounted controls but fails to teach a control that does not require a protruding control mechanism and that provides a planar outwardly unbroken surface that is easily cleaned by simple wiping. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
An electric switch requiring mechanical movement for actuation is mounted to a surface mountable switch mounting plate by standoffs so as to position a toggle bat in position for actuation by a planar switch cover plate adapted for sliding engagement, in parallel juxtaposition, with the switch mounting plate. The switch cover plate is adapted for engagement with the electric switch for actuation thereof by sliding engagement. The unbroken planar outwardly facing surface is easily wiped clean and does not provide an outwardly protruding control mechanism that might be easily bumped or broken. The exterior plate has no visible screws and may be painted or otherwise adapted to match or contrast with walls, and decorator items.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of presenting a planar unbroken surface to the user.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of utilizing a standard electric switch.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of simple and inexpensive construction by plastic molding processes.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.